otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Bridge to Nowhere
AM Omniance: June 28th, 6:10 AM Tartarus AM | Edited 4:06:12 AM Arbi: Alexe, Mandy Lane, Isaac, Ezekiel and Leo all appear in the middle of a large natural bridge made of dirt and stone, it's very high up with a drop that would kill anyone that falls off. The width of the bridge is very large, the only way one could fall off is if someone pushed them off or if they lost balance while looking off the edge. The bridge goes off in three different directions. The first one leads down to the dark lower levels, if someone were to survive the fall they could get back up this way. The second path goes in the direction of one of the nearby massive dirt walls, into a dark cavern. The third path slowly and steadily goes upwards, full of elevated islands and a manmade stone bridge. This massive wide area appears to be underground but straight up they can see a some light near the ceiling, it looks like the sky. Alexe: He slowly takes a few steps ahead and then stops as he looks around. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He looks back and forth, gripping his bat tightly, murmuring quietly. ...Well this definitely wasn't what I was expecting... Mandy Lane: I thought you were taking us to the detective's office? AM Arbi: Isaac: He stays close to Mandy Lane. Y-Yeah, this place doesn't look safe. Where are we? Alexe: I do not know the name of this world but I do know this. It is ever-changing and full of many formidable foes that appear to those that do not belong here. He looks back at the group. I promise I will keep you safe... He starts walking down the third pathway, the one that very slowly leads higher up this cavern. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She mutters. Keep me safe... A veil of darkness flows across her and she follows Alexe, holding Isaac's had so that they can stay close to one another. Leo: He looks around into the strange world as he follows behind Mandy and Isaac. He's emotionally drained, otherwise he'd be much more freaked out by where they are. Ezekiel: He follows behind everyone else, keeping his bat ready as he keeps an eye out to ensure nothing runs up behind them, now that Alexe has said that there will be formidable foes. AM Arbi: The group makes their way across the natural bridge, in the distance they can hear a few boulders slide down the side of the cavern's wall but its too far away to see what caused it. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She whispers quietly to Isaac. This place doesn't seem any safer than just walking through the storm... AM Arbi: Isaac: His eyes go wide and he stops as he sees something on the ground ahead of them, it's on the first island. It looks like some sort of creature. AM Omniance: Leo: He stares ahead a bit blankly, though there's a growing sense of nervousness and fear beginning to well up inside of him. He speaks quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear. Anyone else see that? AM Arbi: Alexe: He holds his hand out, signaling for everyone to stay here. He continues ahead and cautiously walks up onto the elevated island, he's moving slowly as if expecting something to happen but after a moment he gets closer to the creature and gets down on one knee to check something. The creature doesn't appear to be moving. He stands up and looks back at the group. It's safe. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Safe? It's right there. Ezekiel: He only glances forwards as he keeps watch behind them now that they've stopped. Maybe it's like a statue or something. AM Arbi: As the rest of the group walks closer to the island they can make out what the creature was. It looks like it has a lion's body but nearly twice as big as one from Earth and the massive face of a human with its eyes closed and its mouth open, giant human teeth can be seen inside. There are large gashes going across the side of its body that are so deep that they nearly cut the creature in half, they don't look fresh. They can tell it's clearly dead once they get closer. Alexe: He just waits until the group catches up to him. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks a bit unnerved by the creature as they pass by. Leo: He passes , following Mandy and Isaac closely. The dead creature reminding him of a dead cat he saw on the side of the road a long time ago, only it's two dozen times larger and more surreal with the human head. Ezekiel: It's like a sphinx. He keeps an eye on it after they've passed it. AM | Edited 4:50:38 AM Arbi: They continue up the pathway. It's about a one minute walk until they reach the manmade stone bridge. Along the way they don't encounter anymore creatures but they see small signs of fighting along the islands from a few dry blood stains. Alexe: He stops at the bridge and looks it over, cautious again. The bridge has a few missing sections in it. AM Omniance: Leo: He walks up ahead of Mandy and Isaac, looking at the bridge. After a second he looks back, Ezekiel still bringing up the rear of the group, not really paying attention to what's happening at the front. He looks at Mandy and Isaac and says out loud, and to no one in particular. So is it safe to cross? He looks back at Alexe. AM Arbi: Alexe: He grabs a rock and tosses it on the right side of the bridge. After two seconds that small section of the bridge shakes and then immediately sinks, falling down towards the lower levels. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She watches the section fall. ...Doesn't look safe. AM | Edited 5:06:00 AM Arbi: Alexe: We'll be safe as long as we don't stop moving. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Lead the way then... She looks at Isaac and shakes her head slightly. AM | Edited 5:05:45 AM Arbi: Isaac: If anyone goes first they'll only gonna make gaps in the bridge that people behind might fall into. He looks around at everyone. I think we all have to go at the same time. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: Side-by-side then? He's walked up near to them, looking the bridge over after he heard part of it fall away. AM Arbi: Isaac: Y-yeah. He's getting a little nervous just thinking about the run across. Someone should count down so we all start at the same time. AM Omniance: Leo: He walks up on the other side of Ezekiel. Hopefully you run across bridges better than you steal bases. Ezekiel: He smirks, the jab making him a bit hopeful that Leo is starting to wake up from the horrible recent events. Good thing that there's no second base for you to trip on. He tries to lighten the dull mood that seems to be weighing on the group. Mandy Lane: She looks at Isaac, he's the only one in the group that's not athletic, even Mandy took track last year. I'll count... She looks ahead at the bridge. ...Everyone get ready... Ezekiel and Leo stand ready to run. We're not going too fast... This isn't a game. It's not a race, we have to keep pace with one another... We're not losing anyone else. She narrows her eyes as she looks ahead. ...3... ...2... ...1... AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He looks at Mandy, who seems to be hesitating. Leo: He looks as well. Mandy Lane: She's kissing Isaac. Ezekiel: He sighs. ...You could've done that before the countdown... Mandy Lane: She breaks the kiss and smiles at him, getting ready to run again. Alright. 3-2-1-GO! She runs forwards, holding Isaac's hand tightly. AM Arbi: Isaac: He runs alongside Mandy Lane, he can see Alexe in the middle of the group keeping steady pace with everyone else. He glances to check if Leo or Ezekiel are running ahead. AM Omniance: Leo: He seems to be about half a foot ahead of Ezekiel, just to prove a point, and Ezekiel is a few inches ahead of the other three. Mandy Lane: Don't get too far ahead! She can hear a few pieces of the bridge falling away behind them. AM | Edited 5:24:47 AM Arbi: Isaac: He glances back at the bridge, almost the entire thing is falling apart behind them. If any of them decide to go back they'll barely have anything left to run across. He starts breathing faster and feels his arms getting weaker from a slight panic. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She grabs his hand tighter. Don't look back Isaac! AM Arbi: Isaac: He turns back around and squeezes Mandy's hand. Oh god, oh god... Alexe: We're almost there. The group can see a massive circular platform at the end of the stone bridge, unlike the bridge it doesn't look like it's divided up at all so it won't fall apart once they reach it. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He keeps his eye focused on the platform ahead, aptly thinking of nothing else so that he doesn't panic or lose his cool. Leo: He looks at Alexe for a moment to make sure he's not running too fast. That platform the way out of here? AM Arbi: A familiar voice echoes out from ahead of them. Mandy Lane immediately can hear who it is. It's the only way out of here! Ricky: They can see him stand up from behind the stone railing along the end of the bridge but he looks different. Not enough is his demonic arm covered in the charred wood anymore but it seems to have spread across his shoulder and up towards his neck. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: What the hell? Is that Ricky? She looks at Isaac, running a bit faster, she pulls him forwards as they've started to lag behind a tiny bit. Should we trust him?! AM | Edited 5:58:35 AM Arbi: Ricky: You never gave me a chance before, Mandy Lane. You must be different now. Maybe now you can see that I'm the only real man for you. He smiles and walks towards the bridge. Why don't we ditch these guys and work everything out? What do you say, babe? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You son of a bitch! She starts running much faster, her skin turning grey as he begins to take on demonic features. AM | Edited 6:02:28 AM Arbi: A creature on fire suddenly falls out of the sky and slams down into the bridge, it takes out a massive section out of it that only an athlete would be able to jump over. The edges are still there but they only have enough room for one person to run across. Ricky: I'm going to show you that we were made for each other, Mandy Lane! He eyes light up with fire as he smiles, watching what they're going to do next. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: Shit! He slows down as they start to near the area that's falling. What are we gonna do?! AM Arbi: Alexe: He slows down and watches Mandy Lane take the left side of the bridge, which quickly falls down behind her. He isn't close enough to take the other side so he turns around and takes the left way back, grabbing Isaac before he falls down and carrying him back the other way. Despite his young appearance he has no trouble holding him up. Isaac: Mandy! He holds his hand out to her, realizing they're getting seperated. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She turns and looks back. Isaac! Seeing that there's no way to get back to him her rage pushes her forwards towards Ricky, as she hopes that Alexe can get her love safely back. Leo: He looks back at Isaac and stops running, turning and running back along the opposite side of the bridge to make sure he can stay with his best friend. Don't fall Isaac! Ezekiel: He wordlessly charges forwards in the opposite direction of Leo, keeping a tight grip on his bat. I'll take care of him, stay back Mandy! Mandy Lane: Her voice ripples out with echoing demonic fervor. Like hell I will! She's fully transformed into her metamorphosis, sprinting to the platform that Ricky is standing on. Ezekiel: He finally looks from dead ahead and sees that she's running faster than him, charging ahead like a terrifying silouhette of shadow vengeance, with shimmering chrome claws and wisps of darkness flowing off her hair, which is tangled in a crown of twisted thorns-like horns. Jesus Christ Mandy! He goes back to looking forwards, not sure if he should also be running from her. AM Arbi: Ricky: He watches Mandy quickly close the distance between them but doesn't move from where he's standing but he looks excited still. I can smell your blood lust, Mandy Lane... I wanna taste it with my tongue. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You're about to get a mouthful! She leaps through the air as she closes in, jumping a good seven feet through the air towards him as she slams her fist towards his face. AM Arbi: Ricky: His illusion flies apart in embers and wisps of smoke and the real him appears in the center of the platform. Directly in the middle there's an orange and black circle of energy there similar to the light version they came into Tartarus with before. He smiles and vanishes into it, going back to Earth. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She turns and runs towards the center of the platform. Ezekiel: Mandy, wait! Mandy Lane: *She runs towards the light but stops as she's pulled away from it. Ezekiel: He pulls her back away from the light. It could be a trap! Mandy Lane: She glares at him with green eyes that turn completely emerald, no pupil or whites, just deep green. Her voice echoes with terrifying angry whispers. He's getting away... Ezekiel: He looks back to check on the others. Mandy Lane is difficult to hold as her abyssal armor seems to push his fingers away from her skin. We have to make sure the others get o safety. AM Arbi: Alexe: He finally makes it back to the last elevated island they were on, letting Isaac down before walking up to the tree there. He leans back against it, resting from running and carrying someone. Isaac: He looks back, he can barely make out the two people on the platform across the broken bridge. Are you okay?! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She hears Isaac's voice, and replies with a boomingly loud voice, boosted by her auditory illusion. We're alright! We're going through after him. Leo: He's breathing heavily but not too winded. He looks at Isaac with a bit of worry. Ezekiel: Are you guys going to be alright?! His voice is much quieter than Mandy's. AM Arbi: Alexe: He looks up at Leo and Isaac. We'll need to find another way out... AM Omniance: Leo: We're going to find another way out of here. We'll catch up! Mandy Lane: She looks at Ezekiel and pulls her arm from him, she looks back across the chasm separating them. Take care of them Isaac! Leo: He raises an eyebrow at Mandy and then looks at Isaac, who is easily the wimpiest member of the group. Mandy Lane: We'll see each other again! I promise! Even if I have to tear through hell itself I'll find you! AM Arbi: Isaac: He yells back across the chasm to his girlfriend. I love you, Mandy Lane! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She smiles the most beautiful smile Ezekiel has ever seen, and her expression seems to almost beam through her terrifying transformation. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me! Ezekiel: He suddenly realizes that Mandy Lane is so attractive that it's making him uncomfortable. This discomfort is quickly diminished by the realization that she's in love with someone like Isaac. He feels confused and awkwardly looks at the light the leads out of this god forsaken place. AM | Edited 7:12:09 AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks a little surprised but at the same time happy by what he hears. Y-Yes! He walks closer to the edge, wishing he could hug her. Of course I'll move in with you, Mandy Lane! AM | Edited 7:13:16 AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I love you Isaac! Ezekiel: The heart warming talk between the two of them makes him feel odd. It's so obviously genuine despite the two of them being so young. We should go. Mandy Lane: She nods and turns, running into the light with Ezekiel. AM | Edited 7:19:07 AM Arbi: Mandy Lane and Ezekiel reappear back on Earth, it's raining again and it's so dark that it's impossible to tell where they are exactly but that confirms they're back in their hometown. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: We'll have to move fast. He pulls out a flare and lights it. He only has one more. AM Arbi: The white flare pierces the darkness and lights up the area around them. They're in a parking lot behind a massive building. From the building's yellow, orange and red colors they can tell it's the Diamond 8 Cinema. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: We're about a block and a half away from Murdoc's. He starts moving quickly, peering in the darkness. Mandy Lane: Where the hell is Ricky? Her demonic form is slowly fading with her anger. AM Omniance: About ten minutes later... AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He and Mandy burst into Murdoc's office, soaking wet and breathing heavily. Murdoc?! He looks around for signs of Murdoc or Odie. Murdoc: Back here! His voice comes from his office. Mandy and Ezekiel walk into Murdoc's office. Odie is sitting in the corner on the floor with one of Murdoc's longcoats wrapped around him, he looks like he's been through hell, having been left alone in a strange place in unnatural pitch blackness without any power. Murdoc: He's looking through cabinets, there's already a pile of files sitting in a stack on his desk. I've got nothing on where Hailey might be, nothing on this woman. She said her sister lived in New York once, but in this weather I doubt they'd be able to get that far. He pulls another file from the cabinets and throws it on his desk. Supernatural or otherwise, but I need more information. He looks back at them. Where are the others? Ezekiel: We were attacked by Ricky and got split up in some otherworldly place, I'd say it was hell, but it seemed too tame. AM | Edited 7:38:13 AM Omniance: Odie: He thinks he knows what they're talking about but stays quiet. Mandy Lane: We chased Ricky out here, but he was no where to be seen. Odie: Why would Ricky attack you? Mandy Lane: She glares at Odie. Because he's still fucking possessed. Odie looks away, going quiet. Mandy looks back at Murdoc. He nearly killed us. AM Omniance: Murdoc: You good to travel. He looks at Odie. Odie: He nods slowly, just happy that there's other people here with him now. Ezekiel: We just got here, where are we going? Murdoc: The twin's place. The Prince left him his library, it's gotta be full of useful information. Mandy Lane: Why the hell do we need them for that? Murdoc: They have the keys. Mandy Lane: I broke into that library before. Murdoc: Look young lady. I realize you have some history with those two, but I'm not waltzing around in the dark without considerable back up. Mandy Lane: She shakes her head. Odie: They might be able to help Leo and Isaac in Tartarus... If that's where you were... Ezekiel: Tartarus...? Odie: He nods slowly, standing up. Mandy Lane: Fine. The two of them better not start any shit. Odie: If Ricky is in trouble, I can guarantee at least one of them will help... He looks at Murdoc. Murdoc: Let's go. The storm is getting worse. He grabs his keys and a fresh, dry coat and heads out of his office. Ezekiel: He sighs, muttering to himself. My parents... Are going to kill me... Odie: He passes Ezekiel. My mom probably thinks I'm dead in a ditch somewhere. Ezekiel: ...Yeah... Mandy Lane: She secretly hopes her step-mother is dead in a ditch somewhere as she follows them out. AM Omniance: Meanwhile... AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs as he sits on the couch. Clara: This is why I didn't want you working there! Lucas: We just got stuck in the storm and fell asleep. It's not a big deal, we weren't even there that much longer than our normal shift. Clara: You're quitting! She's been hysterical since they're gotten back. She's in her bathrobe, and it's obvious that she didn't sleep well as she was up all night with worry. AM Arbi: Yuri: Vicky gave us some time off, you won't have to worry about us going until the storm passes. AM Omniance: Clara: I'm going to have a stern talk with this woman- Luana: Enough! Their mother jumps. Their grandmother rarely raises her voice. She's standing at the back door looking out into darkness like she was last night. Lucas quietly wonders if she ever even moved from that spot. She moves closer to the door like she's keeping watch on something in the darkness. Leave the boys be Clara. She says something else in Portuguese before going back to English. They're men now, let them do as they will. It becomes apparent to Lucas and Yuri suddenly, that their grandmother still has a very old-fashion way of thinking, almost in the way that she thinks the "men of the house" should be able to do what they need to and the women are just there to support them as long as they do right by the family. Clara: She looks at her mother nervously, despite being over forty her mother can still scare her straight like when she was a child. She looks back at the twins. ...I'll be up stairs... I need a shower. She looks at her mother for a moment and walks away, up the stairs. They hear her door close after a moment. Luana: She's still staring out into the darkness, still seeming like she's watching something, almost like she's staring it down and keeping it away from the house by a fierce will alone. You two are going to have to bring an end to this. I'm not leaving your mother alone in this storm. AM Arbi: Yuri: You want us to get rid of this storm? He smiles over at his brother as he sits down. I don't think we're that powerful, grandma. AM Omniance: Luana: It's tied to a witch. I can always smell a Witch's mischief... She twitches slightly, and there's a squealing shriek outside, somewhere in the darkness of their backyard, following by a loud crunch. This storm and everything that's happening is because of her. AM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up, a little surprised by the squeling shriek in their backyard. ...We've only ever met two witches, grandma and Leena killed the other one. AM Omniance: Luana: ...Someone is at the door. There's a loud knocking at the front door shortly after she says this. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and walks up to the door, opening it. AM Omniance: Murdoc: He's standing on their porch, soaked by the rain. We need to get to the Prince's library, I'll explain later. AM Arbi: Yuri: Let me guess, there's a witch behind all of this. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Two witches. Lucas: He walks up to the front door with his brother. Murdoc: They might've done something to Ricky, Ezekiel said he may be possessed again. Lucas: His stomach knots up. Where is he? Murdoc: We don't know. He attacked a few of the others that were with us. Look, we need to go the storm is getting worse. I'll explain everything once we're at the mansion. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at his brother before quickly stepping back into his shoes and grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. AM Omniance: Lucas: He runs up stairs. Grabs his Jacket, keys, three packs of smokes he keeps hidden, taped behind his dresser, two lighters, and a pair of black boots. He runs back down. Let's go. He walks out into the rain and towards their jeep.